


I'm on Fire

by foomatic



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foomatic/pseuds/foomatic
Summary: "Only you can cool my desire, oh I'm on fire."Premiered at the WayHaught Panel at ClexaCon 2018.Music: I'm on Fire, Bruce Springsteen





	I'm on Fire

 

You can watch Dom and Kat react to this video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViMW9W_D2LE).


End file.
